Usuario:LordGyarados/Artículos de videojuegos
Estos son artículos sobre videojuegos de mi creación. Trato de hacerlos lo mas completos y correctos posibles neutrales. Como soy fanático de lo retro cubro mayoritariamente juegos viejos. Cualquier error u omisión no tengas miedo en editarlos y mejorarlos. Kirby (saga) Kirbyorigenusa.jpg|'Kirby's Dream Land' (1992)|link=Kirby's Dream Land Kirby´s Adventure.jpg|'Kirby's Adventure' (1993)|link=Kirby's Adventure Kirby's Pinball Land - Carátula.jpg|'Kirby's Pinball Land' (1993)|link=Kirby's Pinball Land Kirbysdreamcoursecover.jpg|'Kirby's Dream Course' (1994)|link=Kirby's Dream Course KirbysDreamLand2cover.jpg|'Kirby's Dream Land 2' (1995)|link=Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirbysavalanchecover.jpg|'Kirby's Avalanche' (1995)|link=Kirby's Avalanche Kirbysblockballcover.jpg|'Kirby's Block Ball' (1995)|link=Kirby's Block Ball Kirbysuperstarcover.jpg|'Kirby Super Star' (1996)|link=Kirby Super Star Kirbysdreamland3cover.jpg|'Kirby's Dream Land 3' (1997)|link=Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirbystackercover.jpg|'Kirby's Star Stacker' (1997)|link=Kirby's Star Stacker Kirbykirakiracover.jpg|'Kirby no KiraKira Kids' (1998)|link=Kirby no KiraKira Kids Kirby64cover.jpg|'Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards' (2000)|link=Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirbytiltntumblecover.jpg|'Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble' (2000)|link=Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble KNDLCover.png|'Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land' (2002)|link=Kirby: Pesadilla en Dream Land KirbyAirRidecover.jpg|'Kirby Air Ride' (2003)|link=Kirby Air Ride Kirbyusa.jpg|'Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos' (2004)|link=Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos KirbyCanvasCurse portada.jpg|'Kirby: El Pincel del Poder' (2005)|link=Kirby: El Pincel del Poder Kirbysquaksqadportada.jpg|'Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque!' (2006)|link=Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! KirbySuperStarUltra.jpg|'Kirby Super Star Ultra' (2008)|link=Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby epic yarn portada.jpg|'Kirby's Epic Yarn' (2010)|link=Kirby's Epic Yarn Kirby's Return to Dream Land portada USA.jpg|'Kirby's Return to Dream Land' (2011)|link=Kirby's Return to Dream Land Kirby Mass Attack portada USA.jpg|'Kirby: Mass Attack' (2011)|link=Kirby: Mass Attack Kirby's Dream Collection portada USA.jpg|'Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition' (2012)|link=Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Kirby Triple Deluxe - Cover USA.jpg|'Kirby: Triple Deluxe' (2014)|link=Kirby: Triple Deluxe Kiteretsu Daihyakka Kiteretsu Daihyakka portada.jpg|'Kiteretsu Daihyakka' (1990)|link=Kiteretsu Daihyakka (juego) Kiteretsu Daihyakka - GameBoy portada.jpg|'Kiteretsu Daihyakka: Bouken Ooedo Juraki' (1994)|link=Kiteretsu Daihyakka: Bouken Ooedo Juraki Kiteretsu Daihyakka Choujikuu Sugoroku portada.jpg|'Kiteretsu Daihyakka: Choujikuu Sugoroku' (1995)|link=Kiteretsu Daihyakka: Choujikuu Sugoroku The New Zealand Story The New Zealand Story flyer J.jpg|'The New Zealand Story' (1988)|link=The New Zealand Story New Zealand Story Revolution portada eur.jpg|'New Zealand Story Revolution' (2007)|link=New Zealand Story Revolution Speedball (saga) Speedball portada.jpg|'Speedball' (1988)|link=Speedball (juego) Speedball 2 portada Amiga.jpg|'Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe' (1990)|link=Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe Speedbal 2100 portada.jpg|'Speedball 2100' (2000)|link=Speedball 2100 Speedball Arena.gif|'Speedball Arena' (Cancelado)|link=Speedball Arena Speedball 2 Xbox.jpg|'Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe (XBLA)' (2007)|link=Speedball 2: Brutal Deluxe (XBLA) Speedball 2 Tournament portada.jpg|'Speedball 2: Tournament' (2007)|link=Speedball 2: Tournament Speedball 2 Evolution ícono.png|'Speedball 2 Evolution' (2011)|link=Speedball 2 Evolution Klax Klax - Portada.jpg|'Klax' (1989)|link=Klax Klax Atari 5200 portada.jpg|'Klax (no oficial)'|link=Klax (no oficial) Knight Rider (saga) 280px|center|link=Knight Rider (saga) Knight Rider C64 portada.jpg|'Knight Rider (Ocean)' (1986)|link=Knight Rider (Ocean) Knight Rider NES portada.jpg|'Knight Rider (NES)' (1988)|link=Knight Rider (NES) Knight Rider Special portada.jpg|'Knight Rider Special' (1989)|link=Knight Rider Special Knight Rider - The Game portada.jpg|'Knight Rider: The Game' (2002)|link=Knight Rider: The Game Knight Rider 2 - portada.jpg|'Knight Rider: El Coche Fantástico' (2004)|link=Knight Rider: El Coche Fantástico KR 3D title.jpg|'Knight Rider 3D' (2007)|link=Knight Rider 3D Knight Rider iPhone icono.png|'Knight Rider (iOS)' (2010)|link=Knight Rider (iOS) "Un hombre puede hacer mucho Michael, sino mira cuantos artículos ya hay aquí." George Foreman's KO Boxing George Foreman's KO Boxing portada.jpg|'George Foreman's KO Boxing (Beam Software)' (1992)|link=George Foreman's KO Boxing (Beam Software) James Buster Douglas Knockout Boxing - portada.jpg|'James 'Buster' Douglas Knockout Boxing (SMS)' (1992)|link=James 'Buster' Douglas Knockout Boxing (SMS) Konami Hyper Soccer Konami Hyper Soccer - portada.jpg|'Konami Hyper Soccer' (1992)|link=Konami Hyper Soccer Konami Wai Wai 220px|center|link=Konami Wai Wai Konami Wai Wai World portada.jpg|'Konami Wai Wai World' (1988)|link=Konami Wai Wai World Wai Wai World 2 - portada.jpg|'Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou' (1991)|link=Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou Konami Krazy Racers portada.jpg|'Konami Krazy Racers' (2001)|link=Konami Krazy Racers Konami Wai Wai Sokoban titulo.jpg|'Konami Wai Wai Sokoban' (2007)|link=Konami Wai Wai Sokoban Krazy Kart Racing icono.png|'Krazy Kart Racing' (2009)|link=Krazy Kart Racing El Rey León (saga) 220px|center|link=El Rey León (saga) The_Lion_King_portada_genesis.jpg|'El Rey León' (1994)|link=El Rey León (juego de 1994) Libro Animado Interactivo - El Rey Leon.jpg|'Libro Animado Interactivo: El Rey León' (1994)|link=Libro Animado Interactivo: El Rey León Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games.jpg|'Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games' (1995)|link=Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games The Lion King Adventures at Pride Rock.jpg|'The Lion King: Adventures at Pride Rock' (1995)|link=The Lion King: Adventures at Pride Rock Disney's Activity Center The Lion King.jpg|'Disney's Activity Center: The Lion King' (1995)|link=Disney's Activity Center: The Lion King Disney's GameBreak - The Lion King II.jpg|'Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride' (1998)|link=Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Adventures in Typing with Timon and Pumbaa EUR.jpg|'Disney's Adventures in Typing With Timon & Pumbaa' (1998)|link=Disney's Adventures in Typing With Timon & Pumbaa The Lion King II Active Play.jpg|'Disney's Active Play: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride' (1999)|link=Disney's Active Play: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Disney's El Rey León - Las Aventuras del Poderoso Simba.jpg|'El Rey León: Las Aventuras del Poderoso Simba' (2000)|link=El Rey León: Las Aventuras del Poderoso Simba Simba's Mighty Adventure GBC portada.jpg|'Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (GBC)' (2000)|link=Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (GBC) El Rey León Operación Dominios del Clan.jpg|'El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan' (2004)|link=El Rey León: Operación Dominios del Clan El Rey León-La Gran Aventura de Simba.jpg|'El Rey León: La Gran Aventura de Simba' (2005)|link=El Rey León: La Gran Aventura de Simba Zatch Bell! (saga) 220px|center|link=Zatch Bell! (saga) Zatch Bell! Electric Arena portada USA.jpg|'Zatch Bell!: Electric Arena' (2003)|link=Zatch Bell!: Electric Arena Konjiki no Gashbell Yuujou Tag Battle portada.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Yuujou Tag Battle' (2004)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Yuujou Tag Battle Konjiki no Gashbell Makai no Bookmark portada.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Makai no Bookmark' (2004)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Makai no Bookmark Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury portada.jpg|'Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury' (2004)|link=Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Fury Konjiki no Gashbell! Unare! Yuujou no Zakeru 2 portada.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Unare! Yuujou no Zakeru 2' (2004)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Unare! Yuujou no Zakeru 2 Gekitotsu! Futatsu no Dengeki.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Gekitotsu! Futatsu no Dengeki' (2005)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Gekitotsu! Futatsu no Dengeki Konjiki no Gashbell!! The Card Battle for GBA portada GC.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: The Card Battle for GBA' (2005)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: The Card Battle for GBA Zatch Bell! - Mamodo Battles portada GC.jpg|'Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Battles' (2005)|link=Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Battles Konjiki no Gashbell!! Yuujou no Dengeki Dream Tag Tournament.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Yuujou no Dengeki Dream Tag Tournament' (2005)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Yuujou no Dengeki Dream Tag Tournament Konjiki no Gashbell!! - Go! Go! Mamono Fight!!.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Go! Go! Mamono Fight!!' (2005)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Go! Go! Mamono Fight!! Miracle Partners 03.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Miracle Partners' (2012)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Miracle Partners Konjiki no Gashbell!! Gekitotsu! Team Battle 02.jpg|'Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Gekitotsu! Team Battle' (2013)|link=Konjiki no Gashbell!!: Gekitotsu! Team Battle Juegos Reject 280px|center Extraños mutantes y rarezas del mundo de los videojuegos, poco se sabe de donde salieron y cual es el sentido de su existencia. *'Artículos terminados:' Kitty's Catch - The Kiwi's Tale -